When darkness becomes the light that illuminates the sky
by Ferofero
Summary: New people are going to join beacon but those people have their darkest secrets. This story is following the rwby timeline their will be new characters as well as the same characters from rwby
1. Chapter 1

Note:this is my 1st story and english isn't my 1st language so their might be some errors and this story happens early in volume 1 probably after chapter 9(in this story team cfvy are first years)

"Wait for me",Ruby rose said that while trying to catch up with her team mates."We weren't going to be late if it wasn't for you",said Weiss."I am not responsible if we all overslept!" said Ruby."all right break it up you two we arrived" said Yang."I wonder why professor Ozpin brought all the teams together,"said blake.

Team JNPR saw team RWBY and began walking over to them to greet them. Team CRDL and team CFVY were present too.

"Hi everybody" said Pyrrah with a cheerful the two teams continued to talk,professor Ozpin

Appeared."Can you all quiet down a little bit i have something important to say" he said."Thank you, I am sure all of you want to know why I brought you here,well today we will be receiving some transfer students who missed the opportunity to join beacon."

While professor Ozpin was talking Cardin Winchester threw a rock at Jaune Arc."Ow!" said Jaune,"you have something to say ." said Ozpin."well uhh, why are we here then sir aren't they going to form their own teams together." said Jaune."Good question ,well this year We have a special rule, 4 students will be joining the 4 teams present here,but at the vytal festival those 4 students will create their own team." he said."Then what's point in making them join us if they are going to create their own teams in the vytal festival." said Jaune."Another good question ,it is because they are joining late this semester,so I am assigning to all of you so they could learn what they missed." he said

"But this isn't the only reason I got you all here for,this year you will be hiding the artifacts for the students to find, and those artifacts can be hidden anywhere in the Emerald forest by you." said Ozpin.

"Well this is going to be fun" said Yang."Now all team leaders step forward please and choose your artifact." said ozpin.

There was 4 artifacts each of them representing a mythological creature.

"I will take this one." said Cardin while taking the orc artifact.

"This one seems to be dressed nicely"said Coco Adel while taking the Elf artifact.

"This one looks really cool." said Ruby while taking the dragon artifact

"I guess I will take this one." said Jaune while taking the mermaid artifact.

"Now all teams you have the whole day to hide the artifact" Ozpin said while smirking a little.

"Now team rwby we are officially on a mission to hide the artifact." said Ruby while jumping up and down.

" I am just hoping the new member isn't going to be an idiot." said Weiss

"I am sure it will be fine." said Yang

"We should get going if we want to hide the artifact early." said Blake

And with that the 4 teams began searching for the place to hide their artifact,little do they know that the new comers will not be ordinary at all.

I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter

This story is going to follow the rwby cannon timeline


	2. Chapter 2

Note:if you enjoy this story i would like you to email me at faresabire

Team RWBY Pov

"Well where should we hide it?" Said Ruby while scratching her head."We need to hide it at a very concealed place." Said Weiss,"And it must be a dangerous place so he/she must be strong to get it." Said Yang,"Then why not up there." Said Blake while pointing at the top of a volcano."I agree." Said Yang,"Me too." Said weiss,"Then it is settled." Said Ruby cheerfully.

(Hours later),"I think we should choose another place." Said Weiss while trying to avoid the flaming rocks from the volcano,which are being shot everywhere,"It will be fine." Said Yang,"Besides we don't have much time left." Said Blake

"I think we should put it in here." Said Ruby pointing to a floating rock inside the crater of the volcano,"Are you crazy! the artifact will melt." Shouted Weiss,"Well it is the only place here." said Ruby,"I guess you are right, let's just hope it doesn't melt." Said Weiss.

"A successful mission for team RWBY." Said ruby while they were returning to beacon.

Team JNPR Pov

"Well Jaune it is up to you where we should hide it." Said Pyrrah,"Can I see it can I can I can I." Said Nora while she was jumping up and down trying to get the mermaid artifact from Jaune,"I think we should hide it somewhere in the mountains." Said Ren while trying to keep Nora away from Jaune,"I agree." Said Jaune.

(Hours later),"Alright I think this is a good place,let's just move this rock and Ahhhhhh!." Shouted Jaune while he slid across the other side of the mountain,"THIS IS REALLY BAD." Shouted Jaune while he hit a couple of trees and landed on the ground,"Where am I?" Said Jaune while he was looking at the area around him it was filled with a lot of tropical trees and a lake in the middle."Wow!" Said Jaune amazed by his surroundings,"Jaune Jaune are you alright ?" Shouted pyrrah,

"I am fine,come down here I found the place to hide the artifact."

Team CFVY Pov

"Velvet you are usually good at these things where should we hide it?" Said Coco,"Well, it must not be a place that is too well hidden but at the same time not too obvious." Said Velvet,"What about the ruins me and you found during our exam?" Said Fox,"Yeah you're right we could hide it at the altar there." Said Velvet,"Well it is decided then." Said Coco.

Team CRDL

"What about this place we could hide it there" said Sky Lark while pointing at a tree,"Can you shut up for one second, Cardin says he knows a good place so we must follow so shut you mouth." Said Russel while following Cardin,

"Are we there yet Cardin" said Dove with a tired look on his face

"Yes we are here." Said Cardin with a smirk on his face,"Don't tell me you are going to hide it in there,the sign says that there is a huge grimm inside there." Said Sky with a terrified expression on his face,"Don't worry it has a back entrance I created,besides this is the only way we are sure to get the strongest one of them."


End file.
